


Snugglebug

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, gay ass teenagers, it's legit just them cuddling after staying up too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Staying up too late can lead to some fun situations when you finally wake up.





	Snugglebug

**Author's Note:**

> real writing whiplash is writing sadfic about your fave offing himself and his demon reacting to it and then writing goofy shipping fic about him and another character
> 
> next upload will probably be more fucking sadfic but this is important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The mornings after tutoring sessions were always a bit sluggish, weren't they? The sessions themselves lasted into the mornings on weekends sometimes; what better use of their time than to address all of the problems Sig might be having with the topic? Klug certainly didn't mind staying up, although Sig's slowness did get to him sometimes.

But when they stayed up too late, the sunlight poking through the curtains was all the more irritating.

The skies must have been clear, with the sun's rays coming through the window brighter than ever, directly into Klug's unshielded, tired eyes. He winced, flinching back under his covers, only to be greeted by an odd weight on him that he knew wasn't there when he had gone to sleep.

 

Curled up next to him was Sig, who was slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes. Unsurprisingly, he simply closed them again and went back to sleep.

"Uh, Sig... what are you doing in my bed?" Klug tapped him on the shoulder, trying to nudge him awake gently.

"Y'said I could sleep in here if I wanted to." He yawned a little, curling into a tighter ball. "Guest room's too big."

"Oh... right, I did." Sig usually went home earlier, so this wasn't usually an issue. "But I don't remember you in here before I fell asleep."

"Couldn't fall asleep in the guest room. Thought it'd be okay if I came in here."

Klug huffed. "Well, ask first. I don't like waking up with people on me unless I know they're there." Ah, he couldn't be mad at Sig. Even if he wasn't one for human contact.

Sig pushed himself up, resting his head on Klug's chest suddenly. A rush of warmth hit Klug's face, looking at him in pure, blurry surprise.

"You're super cold. Thought it was just your hands..." Sig took Klug's hand with his normal one, brushing the demonic claw on his face.

"S-Sig! What's gotten into you?" Klug grabbed Sig's claw, meeting his mismatched gaze. "You're usually so... averse to this."

"Eh? Sorry. You're just cold." He snuggled up closer, demon claw resting on Klug's shoulder. "Feels nice..."

Sig was always very warm; considering Strange often felt like a stone left out in the sun, it seemed to be an issue of demonic heritage. It was certainly not unpleasant, and Klug found himself locking his fingers inbetween Sig's, taking in the warmth. He caught himself a moment later.

 

Klug opened his mouth to complain; you need to go home, or we need to study more, get up and eat breakfast, but he couldn't force the words from his mouth. It would ruin the moment. Neither Sig nor Klug was a fan of touch; Sig shied away unless he asked for it and Klug simply didn't know how to react. But even with the awkwardness of this situation, Klug couldn't get Sig off of him; not strong enough to push him off, and he didn't exactly... want him off, either.

He ran his fingers through Sig's hair, brushing them across the base of his antennae without thought. Sig shoved his head up as he did, leaning into the touch with unexpected force. It was a bit shocking, but he definitely seemed to like being pet there, his cheeks filling in with red.

Soon enough, Sig had seemed to doze off once again; the light from outside didn't bother him. Klug didn't mind it, and closed his eyes to sleep for a bit longer too.


End file.
